


Pieced together

by toastydoodlez



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastydoodlez/pseuds/toastydoodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is a dhampir, a half vampire, half human. After settling differences between himself and Shizuo, who he found was a werewolf, they started living together. Not long after, someone claiming to be related to Izaya shows up at his apartment unexpectedly. After confirming who they are, Izaya agrees to help them get on their feet. With his unexpected guest comes interesting info that could help Izaya achieve something he's been wanting for a while now. However, actually achieving it is another story.</p><p>With this information, Izaya recruits the help of a demon called a Tengu. The demon becomes unexpectedly smitten with Izaya's new family member and stays longer than his single job. However, his own past might just bit him in the butt when an old ex shows up with an acquaintance of Izaya himself, who he inadvertently made more dangerous than he already was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long lost

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, relationships, tags and warnings will be added as needed as I'm not sure what'll but needed.
> 
> This story is partnered with my other story "Love bites".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiruo is Izaya's father's canon name, not a typo of Shizuo. That'd be really odd...

“You’re my…brother?” Izaya looked at the other skeptically. It wasn’t that they didn’t look like they could be. The person before him was shorter with slightly longer hair and was sporting freckles all over their face, but if it weren’t for those small discrepancies, they’d looked virtually identical. However, that didn’t make him any less suspicious of them. For one thing, freckles didn’t exactly run in his family. “And what exactly is your reasoning for this?”

The other smiled. “I’ve been looking for you, and I was given your address. Our father, Shirou, told me about you before…” They paused and looked down, feeling uneasy. They then shook their head gently before continuing. “My name is Virulence, but please call me ‘Vi’. It’s nice to finally meet you,“ they said with a bow.

Izaya had barely paid attention. His mind lingering on that name. Shirou. His mother had told him that was his name. The man that abandoned them. The man whose blood is the reason he lived in constant pain.

“How did you find me? Was it Shirou?” Did he really know where he lived?

“Hm? Oh, no.” Vi one pulled out a paper and handed to Izaya. “I found this attached to the door of the place I was staying at the time.”

Izaya took the note and read it over. It read:

> _Good evening Virulence,_
> 
> _I heard you were looking for someone. Someone by the name of Izaya Orihara, correct? Well, I just happen to know where he lives, and I’m feeling generous._
> 
> _Sincerely, Shinichi Tsukumoya_

Izaya glared at the name. Of course he’d be involved. He sighed and handed the note back, not bothering to looking at the address that was included afterwards. “Why were you searching for me?”

Vi blinked. “Why wouldn’t I? We’re family.” It made perfect sense to them, did Izaya not agree? “I wanted to meet you.”

They had a point. Izaya ran a hand through his hair. “I need more proof. Shinichi’s involved, it could be an elaborate trick. He always did like to push my buttons…” He’s probably the person he hated most, now that he and Shizuo had settled their differences. Well, no, not quite.

Vi looked disappointed. They really wanted to get to know him. “How can I prove myself? Please tell me.”

“…Well…” Izaya paused and thought. “Are you aware of what I am?”

“Of course!” Vi replied with enthusiasm. “You’re a vampire! Half to be exact. Known as a dhampir. Our father is a full-blood, and your mother was human. I have a different mother who was a vampire as well, meaning I’m a full-blood too.”

Izaya stared. They were completely right. And not only that, the person who sat before him was a full-blooded vampire. Well, if they were telling the truth.

“Hm…Well, you’re right. But I have no reason to believe you’re a vampire. Prove it.”

Vi blinked once more. “You’re hard to please…how do I prove it?”

“Vampires have fangs, are sensitive to the sun, and can transform into an animal. How about you?”

“I do!” Vi grins wide to show off pointy teeth. “And I can turn into a bat! Watch!” Vi took a deep breath and in the next second, there was a poof and a small bat replaced where they had been sitting. “See?” they spoke in a higher than usual pitch.

Izaya stared, not wanting to believe it. “You really are my brother…”


	2. Getting to know you

Izaya had sat down, dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe he had siblings outside of the twins; family he could relate to. And what’s more was Vi turned into a bat. A bat just like him but only smaller. He started laughing.

Vi, who had sat down next to him, looked confused and slightly scared. “Iza-nii?” They squeaked. “Are you alright?”

Izaya wipes the tears that had been forming from laughing so hard and smiled. “This is just unbelievable. I’ve been alone all this time, and here you suddenly show up out of no where.”

“I’ve wanted to meet you for so long, but all I ever had to go on was your name. I didn’t know what you looked like or anything…I didn’t know we’d look so similar though.”

“We’re half-brothers, yet virtually identical. How funny,” he mused.

Vi wasn’t sure how that was funny. Strange, yeah, but not funny. “Mother said I look like father, I think…But that was long ago…”

Izaya suddenly went quiet. “Your mother… is she alive?”

“No.” The little bat curled their wings close to their body. “I don’t want to get into details.” They was sure they’d frighten Izaya. If he knew what happened, would he want anything to do with them? It wasn’t their fault, but still.

“Of course.” Yes, he was curious, but Izaya couldn’t force them to talk about whatever it was. Instead, he smiled and scooped the little bat up. “Well, little brother, we have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?” Vi suddenly perked back up and squeaked happily. Izaya chuckled. “You sure are chirpier.” He stroked Vi’s head. “So, tell me about yourself, Vi,” he says, placing them back on the couch.

Vi changed back into their human form. “I’m not sure what there is to tell…”

“Well…How old are you?” Izaya waved a hand, gesturing in the air. “Have you always lived in Tokyo, things like that.”

“Oh, um, I’m twenty-one.” Vi shifted in their seat. “I was born in Ireland, but only lived there the first year of my life, so I don’t really remember anything about it. After mom died, we moved to Tokyo. We lived in Shibuya, I think, until I was six.”  
“What happened when you were six?” Izaya was certainly curious, especially since this one was one of his own.

“I ran away…” Vi pulled their knees up to their chest and hugged them. “I found out something horrible…”

“Horrible…?” Izaya found himself wondering if it was about his mother. He didn’t ask though, it seemed to upset them. “Well, if you ran away, what did you do? How did you live?”

Vi looked up at him from behind their knees. “I just kinda wondered. I was falling in and out of depression a lot, feeling alone and all that. I was too scared to be around anyone or ask for help. I fed only when I needed to too. Kept to the darker areas, except when it was cloudy, though I’m mostly only up at night anyways. Stole clothes when I needed them…” They felt bad about that, but it wasn’t like they had money, plus they’d done worse. “It was difficult. I wanted to find you for years, but I just didn’t know how…And I was scared…”

“Scared? Of me?”

Vi nodded. “That you wouldn’t believe me, or you wouldn’t accept me since I’m only half your blood.”

Izaya smiled gently, and petted Vi’s head. “Don’t be silly, Vi-kun. Of course I’d accept you. After all, you’re not my only half-blood sibling.”

Vi raised their head. “I’m not?”

“No. I have two sisters on my mother’s side. They’re twins.”

“They’re humans then?”

“Mmhm. And they’re even younger than you. They only just started high school this year.” Vi appeared confused, so he expanded. “They’re fifteen.”

“Oh…” Vi laid their head back down on their knees, tilted. “Do you think they’d like me?”

“They’d love you.”

Vi smiled. “I’d love to meet them then.”


	3. Nice to meet you

The front door opened and a voice called out.

“I’m home!”

Izaya looked over and smiled. “Welcome home, Shizu-chan. Work went well?” He stood and walked over to the tall blond that entered, greeting him with a kiss. 

Vi hid behind the couch. They had seen this man before. And he was highly destructive, getting angry easily.

Izaya noticed his guest hiding and went back to him to coax him out. “Virulence, this is Shizuo Heiwajima. He’s my boyfriend.”

Vi slowly unhid themselves and bowed. “Nice to met you. Call me Vi, please. I’m Izaya-nii’s younger sibling.”

Shizuo looked him up and down. “I thought I smelled something. How come you never mentioned another sibling? The twins come up all the time.”

“Shizuo! Don’t say things to bluntly! He’ll get the wrong idea.” Izaya strokes Vi’s head gently. “He doesn’t mean you smell bad. He’s just got a very good sense of smell. Say….what do you know about werewolves?”

Vi blinked. “Not much really. Just they’re like people who can turn into big dogs. They don’t like vampires either apparently.”

“More or less, yes.” Izaya smiled and pulled Vi closer to Shizuo. “Shizu-chan here is just that; a werewolf.”

Vi’s eyes widened. “R-really? A werewolf?”

Shizuo frowned. “Now who’s being that blunt one?”

“That wasn’t blunt. And relax. Vi-kun is my half-brother on my father’s side. My biological father’s side.” He stressed. “He’s full-blooded vampire. And his animal is a bat~!”

“You sound excited,” said Shizuo, amused.

“Why wouldn’t I be, you dumb dog? It’s just so nice to have someone to relate to.”

Shizuo looks Vi over again. “If he’s a vampire, where’s his wings?” Vi wasn’t exactly wearing anything to hide them like Izaya was.

Vi tilted his head. “My wings are in my back. I don’t take them out often.” Or ever. “You mean, Iza-nii has them out all the time?” Were they out now? He’d be surprised, as their own wings were fairly large.

  
“My wings…,” Izaya explained, “are rather damaged. My step-father, he was far from kind.

“The bastard mutilated them. I’ve been trying to fix them though,” said Shizuo. They’re looking a lot better now,“ he smiled, feeling a small pride that he could help him.

Izaya smiled as well. “Yes, thanks to Shizu-chan, they’re much better off.”  
Vi however was confused. “Fixing them? How?”

“I should probably show you.” Izaya shrugged off his coat, revealing his wings, and stretched them. Vi’s eyes widened in shock, seeing the slightly off structure of the wings, and the ghastly number of holes in the membranes. “As you can see, my step-father did a real number on them. And they never healed correctly. However, we discovered that werewolf saliva does wonders on wounds,” he smirked. “Every full moon at least, Shizu-chan licks them. It’s a slow process, but it works.”

“And this is why you can’t put them away?” Vi was just horrified. “Oh god, Iza-nii…I’m so sorry.” They hugged Izaya tightly, tears in their eyes.

Izaya blinked in surprise and rubbed Vi’s back. “It’s alright, it’s not your fault.”  
Vi wiped their eyes. “I know, but…”

“No buts. That’s in the past and it’s time to move on.”

“If you insist…”

“I do. So,” Izaya smiled. “Are you hungry? Can I get you something to drink? Have you have any blood recently?”

“I have, and no thanks…”

“Alright. But let me know if you need anything. I’ll have Shizuo cook you something~ He’s a great cook.”

“Am not,” Shizuo disagreed.

“Are you calling me a liar?” The blond raised a brow at the question. “Shizu-chan,” Izaya whined and pouted. “I don’t lie, I just refrain from the truth sometimes.”

“That’s as good as lying.”

“Only sometimes.”

Vi giggled. “Neither of you are as scary as I thought you’d be. I’m glad I came.”


End file.
